Super Saiyan
Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-jin) is an advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members and hybrids of the Saiyan race. Three further powered up transformations: the second, third, and fourth, succeed Super Saiyan, while the premier form also has two additional graded states that focus on power. The original Super Saiyan form can also be mastered to improve some of its traits and remove some flaws. Overview The first Super Saiyan transformation occurs when a Saiyan who has reached a very high level of power loses himself in a fit of rage. However, the transformation must be triggered in response to a great need, an example being Child Serriolli's case to damage Zeus. While physical change is not too drastic apart from a slight increase in muscle mass, the power output increase is colossal. The form is said to multiply the Saiyan's power level by 50x times its normal amount. The transformation has a noticeable effect on the Saiyan's personality. Any Saiyan that has turned to the side of good initially becomes ruthless and overcome with rage, and any Saiyan that was already ruthless to begin with has his ruthlessness amplified example being when Goku Jr., a timid boy with no will to fight even in self-defense, saw Lord Yao terrorize the forest and became a Super Saiyan, his personality came full circle, accordingly. The most noticeable physical change is that the Saiyan's hair becomes golden blonde in color and seems to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance. This applies to all of the Saiyan's hair, including scalp hair, eyebrows, and the fur on their tails and as Golden Great Apes. Natural eye color changes to a greenish-blue, sometimes red in Serriolli and Goku Kira's case, muscle tone becomes more defined, and the skin tone (and clothing) becomes lighter mainly due to the energy and light output of the golden aura. As the natural floodgates of the body are opened with the transformation, excess energy is radiated from the body in the form of a pulsing, flame-like aura. There is also a marked personality alteration, where the Saiyan becomes unusually aggressive and more prone to acting on impulse. Super Saiyan transformation line Super Saiyan: The standard Super Saiyan transformation. It is achieved when a powerful Saiyan reaches varying levels of anger, though some half-Saiyan hybrids have been shown to attain the form without any stressful circumstances. * Super Saiyan 2nd Grade: An advancement in the power of the original Super Saiyan state. * Super Saiyan 3rd Grade: An even stronger advancement in the power of the original Super Saiyan state, however, it lacks speed as increased muscle size restricts movement. * Super Saiyan Full Power: A form identical to the first grade of Super Saiyan in almost every way. However unlike the first grade it possess great ki control and removes the restless feeling of the form, making it like a natural state. * "God-enhanced Super Saiyan": A powered-up version of the Super Saiyan form which acts as the predecessor to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Once the user of this state manages to get it to a high enough level of power, it evolves into the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, and thus re-allows access to the ordinary Super Saiyan form. Serriolli gained this state by retaining the strength of Super Saiyan God in his Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan 2: The second Super Saiyan transformation. Achieved either through intense rage, or training. * Strengthened Super Saiyan 2: The Super Saiyan 2 form can be improved in order to allow it to power up to greater levels than normal - with it's power being equal to Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan 3: The third Super Saiyan transformation. Achieved through training. Super Saiyan Rage: A type of Super Saiyan form with some hint of Godly Ki. The transformation is gained when the user already possess the Super Saiyan 2 form, and then undergoes an extreme burst of rage. Hybrid Forms * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan ** Super Saiyan Blue: The result of a Saiyan mastering the power of Super Saiyan God and then transforming further into a Super Saiyan, resulting in a new form combining these powers. ** Super Saiyan Rosé: A pink-haired Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, its alternate coloration is due to its user already being a god when they obtained the form. * Golden Great Ape: A Saiyan Great Ape transformed into a Super Saiyan. ** Super Saiyan 4: A Saiyan transformation which occurs when a Saiyan is able to regain control while in Golden Great Ape form.. *** Super Saiyan 4 Full Power: An enhanced version of the Legendary Super Saiyan 4 variant of the form attained by Broly. Related Transformations There are many transformations related to the Super Saiyan form, but despite their names or traits, they are not part of the main transformation line. * Pseudo Super Saiyan: A false Super Saiyan form with an orange-yellowish surge of aura. * Broly-type: Broly's Super Saiyan forms, noted to be a different evolution of Super Saiyan from the main line thanks to his status as the Legendary Super Saiyan. ** Super Saiyan (A-type): Broly's Super Saiyan in his first appearance has blue and/or purple hair due to the use of a Mind Control Device. ** Legendary Super Saiyan: A level of Super Saiyan which magnifies its user's strength capacity without drawbacks. Broly is the only confirmed user of this Super Saiyan variant, and does not appear in the manga (although it was mentioned that the form appeared once every 1000 years). It is a separate evolution from the main Super Saiyan line. Broly also has legendary versions of Super Saiyan's ascensions, though they are not usually labeled as "Legendary". ** Super Saiyan (C-type): Broly's golden haired Super Saiyan form, while seemingly identical to the ordinary Super Saiyan form, it is still referred to as being of a different evolution. * Potential Unleashed: A form achieved by a Saiyan through Old Kai's Unlock Ability. This state was referred to as being a "Gohan-type" of Super Saiyan on one occasion, though it was noted to be a different type of transformation from Super Saiyan. * Super Saiyan God: A Saiyan form that grants the user access to godly ki, making them far more powerful. It is obtained when six righteous Saiyans hold hands and transfer energy to a host. ** Saiyan beyond God: A state gained when a Saiyan manages to absorb and master the power of Super Saiyan God so that they can use its power (to an unknown extent) without an appearance change. ** True Super Saiyan God: A state where Saiyans with a proper god status can use Super Saiyan God at their own free will without a time limit.